1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an inflatable product provided with a built-in battery case and socket.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a conventional electric pump 14 for inflating an airbed has a fan and motor 142 inside. A plurality of batteries 144 are loaded into the electric pump 14 to supply the power. The airbed 10 is provided with a valve 12. In operation, the electric pump 14 is moved in direction B to connect the valve 12 and then rotated in direction A to fasten the connection between the electric pump 14 and the airbed 10.